The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher.
A dishwasher is a household appliance that removes impurities such as food residue from dish surfaces using wash liquid.
A dishwasher includes a tub that forms a wash chamber, a sump installed at the bottom of the tub to store wash liquid, a wash pump installed within the sump for pumping wash liquid, spray arms/nozzles provided within the tub for spraying wash liquid, withdrawable dish racks installed in the tub to store dishes, and a drain pump for draining dirty water from within the sump.
Wash liquid flowing to the spray arms/nozzles by the pumping action of the wash pump is sprayed at high pressure through spray holes formed in the spray arms/nozzles. The wash liquid sprayed at high pressure collides against surfaces of dishes stored within the tub, so that food residue and other impurities on the dishes fall to the floor of the tub. In this way, dishes stored within the dish racks are washed. Then, the wash liquid containing impurities that enters the sump is drained to the outside by the drain pump.
However, in a related art drain pump, the housing holding the drain impeller is formed integrally with the sump case, so that it is difficult to clean the inside of the drain pump.
When the inside of the drain pump is not properly cleaned, the drain pump can become clogged.